batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Trust Me
"Trust Me" is the fourth episode of the first season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 8, 2013. Synopsis Norma deals with distractions as her suspicions grow about certain town residents. Summary After Norman finds Jiao in Zack Shelby's basement, he hears the Deputy arrive home. In order to buy Norman some time, Dylan rings the doorbell and distracts Shelby long enough for Norman to escape. Dylan asks Norman about the break-in the next day, but Norman denies it before going to Emma's house. Emma's father says that Emma is ill, and as Norman walks away, the father also tells Norman that Emma has a crush on him and tells him to be decent to her; Norman tells the father he is decent. Later, Norman bonds with Bradley as she grieves over the loss of her father. Norma continues her relationship with Shelby. Dylan sees them leaving a room after sex and Shelby finds out that Dylan is her son. Norman tells Norma he went to get the belt from Shelby's house after she told him to do so. Norma tells him he imagines stuff that doesn't happen sometimes. She doesn't seem to believe him when he tells her about the imprisoned girl either, but next time she's over at Shelby's house she sneaks down to the basement to look for herself. Everything incriminating is gone. Shelby finds her snooping in the basement. Shelby wants to take Norman fishing but he tells his mom he doesn't want to go; she makes him though. Shelby tells Norman he wants them to trust each other and that he wants to take care of them. The fishing trip is cut short when Shelby gets a work-related call over finding a hand of Keith Summers. Norma is picked up for questions but she denies any involvement. Norma is worried they'll find the old motel carpet and match the fibers. Norman tells Dylan the entire story and Dylan agrees to help him then both bond. He also convinces Norman to go see Bradley at her house late at night. Bradley thanks Norman for helping her during the mourning of her father and the two end up sleeping together. When Norma finds out from Dylan that Norman is out with a girl she becomes very upset, with Dylan confronting her about her behavior, stating that he knows enough of what she has done, giving him the right to take Norman away from her to stay with him. As the episode closes, Norma is arrested for the murder of Keith Summers. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin Guest Stars * Diana Bang as Jiao * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero * Ian Hart as Will Decody * Mike Vogel as Zack Shelby Notes *This episode was watched by 2.30 million viewers. Music Videos Bates Motel 1x04 Promo 'Trust Me' (HD) Bates Motel Inside The Episode Trust Me (S1, E4) Gallery 04-norman-leaves-for-shelbys.jpg 05-dylan-passes-norman-on-the-street.jpg 06-norman-searches-for-the-belt.jpg 07-norman-meets-clementine.jpg 08-shelby-and-norma-look-guilty.jpg 09-dylan-busts-norma-and-shelby.jpg 10-shelby-isnt-intimidated-by-dylan.jpg 11-norman-tells-norman-about-the-girl.jpg 12-norma-tells-norman-he-sees-things.jpg 13-norma-searches-shelbys-basement.jpg de:Sie können mir vertrauen Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes